Traditional satellite communications networks utilize a billing model that is supplier driven rather than customer driven. In this model, the purchaser of satellite communications services must know what technology fits with a particular capacity and then go through a large number of steps requiring considerable technical and regulatory knowledge before the service can be utilized. The complexity of this process makes it difficult for a customer to estimate the total cost and realistic time for a project. Furthermore, the complexity often requires the customer to engage third party services to allow them to utilize the satellite communications network.
In addition to this complexity, the billing model may force customers to reserve capacity before they can use the network. Given the level of complexity in determining the capacity needed, the customer may end up paying for capacity that is never used. The customer may reserve capacity, but availability of the “reserved” capacity is not even guaranteed. Also, traditional billing models charge high “ad-hoc” fees or require significant advanced planning and booking for on-demand access.